A recent improvement to massaging devices is the use of inflatable bladders. In use, the inflatable bladders are repeatedly inflated and deflated to produce a massaging effect when placed next to a person's body. Massaging devices that incorporate inflatable bladders generally produce smoother, more gentle massages than other massaging devices.
However, in some inflatable bladder massaging devices the massaging motion produced by the inflatable bladders is undesirably slow due to the time required for the inflation and subsequent deflation of the inflatable bladders. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved inflatable bladder massaging device and/or an improved air supply device for use in an inflatable bladder massaging device.